the_rift_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
ToonKriticY2K
Preface In early 2018 it was revealed that ToonKriticY2K had engaged in predatory behavior with a verity of individuals in the brony fandom. This wikia and it's respective moderators do not condone his actions. However, we cannot deny the role that this member has had in relation to the rift cafe and the secret rift over the years. At it's core, this website is an archive of information about the rift cafe. While members may come and go, it is this mods opinion that their involvement should never be erased from our public history. ~TheLooneyTurtle Background ToonKriticY2K is a red pegasus pony. He's also know as the Colt of Personality (referencing both a popular fanmade Team Fortress 2 series called "Cult of Personality" and the song also titled "Cult of Personality") He is often referred to as an edgelord as a result of his famous red and black color scheme. Among other things, he is also famous for his inability to get a milkshake. After doing battle with his alter ego, 'CarToonZ', Toon's body was forced to regenerate. He now sports a leather jacket, goggles, and a goatee. His stripes also disappeared for, like many things, no apparent reason. The CarToonZ Saga On one fateful day, Toon chose to "create" CarToonZ for a small joke. But during the showdown against Thunder Blight, Toon was attacked by a beam a CartoonZ took a physical form. But this CarToonZ was different, he was vicious and attacked people; andhe took delight in every second of it. Eventually CarToonZ defeated Toon in a debate and took over his channel. He then proceeded to systematically attack other reviewers such as Lightning Bliss and Goldenfox in an attempt to psychologically break them. CarToonZ was ruthless, he ruined he way people thought of themselves, most of the time causing them to break down. He delighted in every moment all while humming "How Bad Can I Be?". To varying levels of success. He did this to power a spell book acquired from Aeon of Dreams so that he could delete every other channel in the community. Eventually, Toon decided to fight back. At the same time, CartoonZ's actions had set in motion Aeon's secret plan using a spell in the book he'd given CartoonZ. This spell reversed the effect of Thunder Blight's beam, but also caused Toon to reincarnate in a new form similar to Doctor Who. However when all was said and done, CarToonZ revealed the truth to Toon. That when Thunder Blight's blast attacked him, it changed him as well. He never wanted to hurt Toon, he only wanted him to become stronger. He eventually forgave CarToonZ and brought him back, even giving him a new look. CarToonZ now lives on ToonKritic's channel and will appear every now and then on a video or two. After a set of allegations (As mentioned above) Toon deleted most of his online accounts. Including his Youtube and Deviantart. However, his Twitch, fimfiction, and Patreon remain active as of 1/29/18. Trivia * He was one of the first few members of the secret rift * He was originally called FlameAmigo619, and originally did comical redubs of Thomas and Friends alongside Jasper Pie and DaWillstanator (known at the time as trainlover476 and missoliverandblossom, respectively). They occassionally still do Thomas redubs, more recently with guest stars such as Novie Edwards and BaldDumboRat. * His character used to sit behind a desk before Toon commissioned new poses from aginpro (who has also made poses for other analysts like Voice of Reason and Past Analysis). * Was in a canon ship with Eliyora. Their relationship was officially announced at the Brony Reviewing 101 panel at Bronycon 2014. * He has hosted multiple panels at various brony conventions. * ToonKritic has been shipped with many others besides Eli, including GoldenFox and Keyframe. *Toon broke up with Eli sometime in late 2015. *Toon appeared as a contestant on episode 8 of the brony game show "My Little Millionaire", where he won 1,000 bits.https://sites.google.com/site/mylittlemillionaire/contestants *Dated a 14 year old girl from 2016-2017 (while he was 24 at the time). Links YouTube: 'Deactivated '''DeviantArt: 'Deactivated '''Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/toonkriticy2k Patron: Deactivated Twitter: Deactivated FimFiction: https://www.fimfiction.net/user/61635/ToonKriticY2K Gallery References Category:Alphabetical Category:Male Category:Pegasus OC Category:Bronalysts Category:Inactive